Warriors: The Forsaken Propechy
by DumbleDorax
Summary: Experience the story of three sisters and a mysterious prophecy that affects not only them, but the whole clans. Secrets are rising within and strangers are lurking from every corner. One question is...Who can you trust? -You can share this story if you want, do not claim as your own- -This is also on my wattpad account, if you wish to see it heres my user xXMiralesMiraclesXx-
1. Chapter 1: (Stormpaws Pov)

Chapter 1

Stormkit looked up from her nest, slowly opening her eyes; squinting at the light leaking through the den. She opened her mouth wide, a yawn escaping loudly.

"Ugh! You mousebrain learn to shut your mouth!" A cat pounced on Stormkit, she turned her head quickly to find her sister Deadkit on her back.

"Get off, at least I don't talk about mice in my dreams!" Stormkit retorted finally kicking the black cat off of her completely. Deadkit got up to her paws and scoffed.

"I do not!" Deadeye shuffled her paws in embarrassment, Stormkit looked amused at Deadkit's reaction; it was unexpected that she was flustered.

"I'm so glad, you kits are so energetic today." a golden-colored she-cat meowed as she walked up to the two kits.

"I mean who wouldn't? We are 6 moons old now we finally get to be apprentices!" Deadkit meowed raising her muzzle high. Goldenpelt sat next to Deadkit and started licking her ruffled fur.

"Well, you have to be presentable.." Goldenpelt's licks on her sister's fur became more rough and urgent.

"Ugh...You're being too rough!" Deadkit tried to get out of her mother's grasp, but Goldenpelt kept a firm hold of her kit. Stormkit snickered silently, as Deadkit tried to sneak a glare at Stormkit. "You furball you're next!" Deadkit once again tried to claw Stormkit, with her paws sheathed. Goldenpelt's tail wrapped around Deadkit preventing her to "claw" out her sister. With a few more rough licks on Deadkit, Storm kit was finally next and was practically wailing when her mother roughly licked her fur.

"Are you almost done?" Stormkit stifled a meow desperately wanting it to be over and the end of Deadkit's endless snickering.

"Yes...Just a few more licks," Goldenpelt meowed sweetly before leaving a few licks and stepping back.

"Where's Dawnkit? We can't be apprentices without her!" Deadkit frantically circled around Goldenpelt, Goldenpelt stifled a humorous chuckle in her mew.

"I already groomed her and she's hoping to be a medicine cat apprentice." Goldenpelt meowed warmly to the two kits.

"A medicine cat?! What's gotten into that mousebrain?" Deadkit retorted flicking her tail back in forth in irritation.

"She always went to the medicine cat den frequently now.." Goldenpelt meowed reassuring Deadkit; Stormkit thought deeply, her sister's visits to the medicine cat den have been true and she has been visiting Snowtail for moons. Stormkit remembered when her littermates promised they would be warriors together but cats change minds.

"I think she'll be a wonderful medicine cat." Stormkit meowed with a hyper pitch in her voice.

"Hm, She'll miss out all the fun with the battles and patrols though! Tell her that!" Deadkit meowed playfully and scampered out of the nursery.

"Go have fun while you have the chance," Goldenpelt meowed quietly and laid in her nest already dozing off.

Stormkit scampered after Deadkit in a hurry, also glancing at warriors who brought in fresh-kill their mouths filled with juicy prey. One of the apprentices who arrived in camp with prey meowed a greeting to Stormkit and placed their own fresh-kill into the pile. That will be me one day... Stormkit thought dreamily before catching up to Deadkit as she disappeared into the medicine cat den, Stormkit followed behind. A white cat with warm blue icy eyes appeared in front of them " Hello Deadkit and Stormkit, what brings you here?"

Deadkit whipped around to see Stromkit behind her "Took you time to get here."

Stormkit snorted in response 'You're usuall-"

"Deadkit and Stormkit? What are you doing here?" A familiar meow came behind Snowtail, Stormkit looked behind Snowtail to see her sister, Dawnkit, carrying what it seems to be like leaves in her mouth; it was a strange stench and she wriggled her muzzle.

"Dawnkit!" Deadkit and Stormkit both meowed in unison, both of them trotted up to Dawnkit happily.

Snowtail meowed warmly "I will be back, take care young ones" as she stalked out the den leaving the three sisters alone.

"A little mouse told me, you were going to be a medicine cat!" Deadkit circled Dawnkit anxiously flicking her tail

"I was hoping to be one, Snowtail might not choose me." Dawnkit shuffled her paws in embarrassment "I'm not good enough to be one anyway,"

Deadkit snorted "Snowtail's been pretty fond of you...Of course, you're going to be a medicine cat you mousebrain!"

"I agree too, You always visit Snowtail and we're the only kits in the nursery! It would take moons for another Queen to bear kits!" Stormkit meowed approvingly to reassure her sister.

"Well, I guess you're right..Thanks for cheering me up!" Dawnkit meowed chipper and bounced around.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey! Come beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The meow came from outside the den and came from their Thunderclan leader, Grassstar.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Deadkit scampered out of the den as fast as a rabbit told in the nursery tales. Dawnkit and Stormkit bounded after Deadkit, cats were already gathering beneath the highrock their eyes eager. Grassstar gaze landed on the three kits and signaled them to come up, Stormkit almost tripped on Deadkit and refrained herself from doing so. Stormkit also spotted Snowtail beside Grassstar she must have decided who her apprentice will be! I know it will be Dawnkit! The three kits sat beside Grassstar on the highrock their eyes nervous and glittered with anticipation.

"Our medicine cat has chosen her apprentice, Dawnkit." Grassstar announced to the cats below, Stormkit saw Dawnkitshudder to the mention of her name. "She will be known as Dawnpaw until Starclan has proven worthy of her, Snowfur may you teach her well as Merryfeather as taught you." Grassstar continued, Snowtail dipped her head as Dawnpaw went to touch noses with her mentor.

The clan roared her new name "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" Dawnpaw sat beside Snowtail eager to watch the whole ceremony.

"Deadkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deadpaw. Your mentor will be Sharpclaw. I hope Sharpclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Grassstar faced his brown stripped tabby deputy and signaled him up. "Sharpclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Enderpool, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and Confident. You will be the mentor of Deadpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Deadpaw."

Deadpaw touched noses with her new mentor happiness easily to be seen in her eyes, Stormkit felt drowned in the chanting of "Deadpaw! Deadpaw! Deadpaw! Deadpaw!" Grassstar flicked his tail to silence the clan, "Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Bluetail. I hope Bluetail will pass down all she knows on to you." Grassstar faced thenew apprentice with certainty, before signaling Bluetail up to join Stormpaw.

"Bluetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionstripe, and you have shown yourself to be courteous and courageous . You will be the mentor ofStormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stormpaw" Stormpaw went up to Bluetail and touched noses with her, excitement beaming up at her from above as the clan cats cheered her name, signaling a new path for her.


	2. Clans

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Grasstar- grassy tom, blue eyes, Goldenpelt's brother

Deputy: Sharpclaw- brown striped tom, brown eyes (Apprentice: Deadpaw)

Medicine cat: Snowtail- snowy, white she-cat, icy blue eyes (Medicine cat Apprentice: Dawnpaw grayish she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors:  
Brambletail- grayish tom, with black-tipped tail, amberish eyes (Apprentice: Yellowpaw)

Whiteclaw- tom with white paws and a black pelt

Blossompatch- tortoise shell she-cat, brown eyes (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Flameclaw- ginger tom, amber eyes (Apprentice: Flowerpaw)

Shadowpelt-black and white spots

Bluetail- appears to be blue, green eyes, she-cat(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Ivypelt-light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes(Apprentice: Tallpaw)

Icetail- white tom with spots on his tail, blue eyes(Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Enderpool- greenish, tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Tallpaw- spotted tom, amber eyes

Flowerpaw- she-cat, light brown, with stripes, green eyes

Petalpaw- she-cat, dark brown tabby, with greenish-amber eyes

Dewpaw- blueish tom, with icy blue eyes

Yellowpaw- ruffled black tom, with green eyes

Deadpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw- Darkish-grayish she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
Goldenpelt- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Dazzlepelt- pretty light brown she-cat, with green eyes

Mousepelt- Dark brown she-cat, with amber eyes

Elders:  
Dappletail- she-cat, with ruffled brown pelt

Lionpelt- a ginger, orange striped tom

Hollyflower- Black she-cat, with ruffled fur 

RIVERCLAN:

Leader: Widowstar- sleek, grayish she-cat, gray eyes

Deputy: Reedtail- reddish tom with white patches with green eyes

Medicine cat: Featherwing- tom, with amber eyes, sliver and white tabby (Apprentice: Lightpaw- lightly shaded white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors:  
Willowfur- pale and gray she-cat with amberish-brown eyes

Fishpelt- grayish tom, smells like fish most of the time (Apprentice: Greenpaw)

Brakenfur- dark brown tom, with deep amber eyes

Silverclaw- silver and gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonriver- sleek black she-cat, with icy blue eyes  
(Apprentice: Leopardpaw)

Twinkleblaze- black spotted white tom, with dark amber eyes

Runningpool- swift tom, shaded gray and black pelt, auburn eyes (Apprentice: Blackpaw)

Spottedfern- tortoise shell she-cat, with dark green eyes

Speckleswirl- speckled, Tom with white padded paws

Apprentices:

Greenpaw- she-cat, paws always mudded with green, white pelt with amber eyes.

Blackpaw- Tom, with black pelt.

Leopardpaw- leopard spotted she-cat, with green/bluish eyes

Queens:

Shimmerflight- gray and white she-cat

Nighttail- white she-cat with white-tipped tail

Elders:

Pinerock- old elder, with battered fur, a good story teller 

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader: Spottedstar- spotted tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkcloud- dark gray tom, with black tipped ears

Medicine Cat: Ravendusk- lightly black she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Jadepaw- tom with gray pelt, and jade eyes)

Warriors:

Owlstripe- light brown tom

Barkfang- dark black tom

Leaffoot- white pawed tom with a silver pelt (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Slatewing-white and gray she-cat (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Cloudleap-white she-cat (Apprenitce: Honeypaw)

Duskcloud- darkly shaded gray she-cat

Hollywing- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw- black tom

Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat

Honeypaw-striped oranged she-cat

Queens:

Tawnytail- tortoise shell she-cat

Sandfoot- sandy shaded pelt, she-cat

Elders:

none available at the moment

WINDCLAN:

Leader: Swiftstar- gray pelt with lightly taned white

Deputy: Crowfrost- Dark shade of brown

Medicine cat: Krestalflight- dark brown tom (Apprentice: Sorrelpaw- lightly shade of brown tom)

Warriors:

Jayfoot- jayish pawed and white pelt tom

Spiderpelt- speckled black she-cat

Ripplefeather- she-cat with lightly taned gray pelt

Fernriver- light brown and dark browned tom (Apprentice: Breezepaw)

Mosseye- mossy tom (lol)

Flipcloud- white pelt tom (Apprentice: Stealthpaw)

Heatherwing-purple shade pelt (what it seems in the sun) actually gray pelt she-cat

Sunpool- color of yellow and orange together

Apprentices:

Stealthpaw- striped brown tom

Breezepaw- black she-cat

Queens:

Skypelt- cloudy shaded pelt (kits: silverkit, moonkit)

Daisyflower- white she-cat (kits: mousekit, lionkit, sandkit)

Elders:

Moleface- old she-cat

Lumpfoot-gray tom, because of a accident he can barely walk


	3. Chapter 2: (Stormpaws Pov)

"Stormkit you will be known as Stormpaw...Bluetail you will be Stormpaw's mentor." Stormpaw replayed those events in her mind as the clan began chanting their new names "Stormpaw, Dawnpaw, and Deadpaw!" The clan rooted their names,and Stormpaw was excited to be an apprentice! There are so many possibilities hunting , patrolling, oh and marking bord- Strompaw was deeply lost in thought, that she didn't notice her new Mentor, Bluetail, staring down at her, but her eyes showed warmth for the apprentice.

" I'm glad to be your mentor Strompaw, I will take you outside of camp to teach you the other scents of clans and guide you through our territories." Bluetail meowed insuring Stormpaw of her early training, Stormpaw glanced at Deadpaw, it was strange to see a cat appointed to kin; Sharpclaw is their father and he was quite strict so maybe that's why Grassstar assigned Deadpaw to him. Stormpaw quickly looked back at her mentor and purred. "I'm ready to go"

Bluetail flicked her tail "Follow me, don't tag behind". Stormpaw padded beside Bluetail pelts barely brushing, in the corner of her eye she saw Dawnpaw and Snowtail together, she felt warmed that Dawnpaw got what she wanted. Bluetail and Stormpaw finally left the clan entrance, the smell of leaves and unrecognizable scene filled her nose."When will we hunt!...A-And do Battle training ..."

Bluetail cut her sentence. "Oh for StarClans sake!"  
Bluetail mewed playfully and amused "Stop asking questions, I'm going to show you the territories and scents. "

This must be the first step to being a warrior Stormpaw thought comforting her denial of this training; trees swayed in the wind, the color of their leaves signaling the time of Newleaf. Prey were to be plentiful and plump, she remembered her first taste of prey but now as a apprentice she will learn how to catch her own. Bluetail suddenly stopped in front of a river; gently raised her muzzle and sniffed. Stormpaw did smell some weird and odd scents swarming around her nose.

"Bluetail what's that smell?" Stormpaw meowed anxiously, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"This scent is Windclan, this is their scent marker remember it well." Bluetail meowed to the young apprentice. "Be careful not to fall in the river, getting your paws wet is the last thing you want!"

The wind was cool, as it carried the strange unfamiliar scent around, Stormpaw copied what Bluetail did earlier. Stormpaw took her time to take in the scent and be familiar with it. "Will we be able to learn all of the clan scents?" Stormpaw asked curiously, how do the warriors memorize all these scents?

"Yes...Probably not Riverclan you'll have to cross the Windclan border, or stay close to the lake." Bluetail meowed to Stormpaw directly. Stormpaw heard of the lake from nursery tales, and the stories of how the cats went on a treacherous journey to get here. Elder stories were always exaggerated but sometimes it's true. Bluetail padded away from the river, as Stormpaw padded beside her.

"Woah! Will we see the lake today?" Stormpaw bounded ahead of Bluetail, excitedly stomping on twigs and leaves.

"Maybe...I'll have to show you Shadowclan scents...Tell me can you recognize Thunderclan's our home scent?" Bluetail questioned Stormpaw suddenly. Stormpaw was taken aback a little, but retaliated she managed not to trip as they continued to pad through the bright, dim forest.

"Yes...I-I recognize your scent and it smells like the rest of the clan..." Stormpaw meowed proudly and strongly towards her mentor, Bluetail nodded approvingly and looked straight ahead.

"It's essential to know your own clans scent, it's very important." Stormpaw listened to Bluetail's intelligence, this cat is a true warrior.

When the two cats passed through a few bushes and trees, the sun seemed to dim but the cats padded on; sounds of other creatures beautifully erupted the forest.  
"Stop here.." Bluetail meowed flicking her tail, Stormpaw obeyed and watched Bluetail sniff the air.  
"If you sniff here...this is Shadowclan's scent." Blue tail added growling slightly.

Stormpaw looked ahead and saw pine trees close enough they could be suffocating. She sniffed the air to where Bluetail instructed; the scent was strange and unfamiliar.

"Shadowclan is the last clan you want to trespass in" Bluetail sniffed irritably " You'll probably learn Windclan's scent at a gathering..." Bluetail looked at the top of the trees, to see the shinning sun to be dim and lowered. "Let's go back...but before...I will catch prey for the camp, to teach you ahead how to hunt for our next lesson"

Stormpaw nodded calmly, but inside her heart was beaming with happiness she was dying to see how to hunt. "Be quiet and don't make any noise" Bluetail instructed Stormpaw firmly, Stormpaw stayed behind quietly trying not step on any twigs. Bluetail crouched, keeping her tail down and shoulders hunched. Stormpaw figured she found prey; Stormpaw copied her stance keeping low as possible. Bluetail finally launched herself from her position, and landed on something that made a loud screech as it died away slowly. Stormpaw peeked from her hiding place to see a creature in Bluetail's mouth. _That looks like a mouse!_

Stormpaw was amazed "That was awesome!" Stormpaw playfully bounded around Bluetail "I really can't wait til' I can do that!"

Bluetail muffled through the mouse " You will soon, let's get back to camp" Bluetail flicked her tail in response, as Stormpaw padded next to her mentor, her mind rushed with anticipation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two cats finally arrived at Thunderclan camp, "I'm going to take this mouse to the elders...help yourself to the fresh-kill pile." Bluetail padded away towards a tree in a hole with vines crawling around. Stormpaw easily found the fresh-kill pile and picked up a piece of prey, she quickly spotted Deadpaw, Dawnpaw, and another cat eating prey. Stormpaw padded quickly to the three cats, setting her prey in front of her and sat down.

"Hi Stormpaw," Dawnpaw meowed cheerfully before stuffing her face in a chaffinch, the other cat's pelt was a light brown color and she looked at Stormpaw and purred "Hi, I'm Flowerpaw! Nice to meet you."

Stormpaw dipped her head in response "Same to you," Stormpaw stuffed her face in her piece of prey, which she interpreted to be a vole.

"How was training Stormpaw?" Deadpaw finally asked looking at Stormpaw curiously, her mouse was already eaten and only bones were left.

"It was great, I learned new scents and territories," Stormpaw licked her lips "You?"

"Same thing as you did...But I can't wait any longer! How long does it take to be a warrior?" Deadpaw complained, she was clearly impatient.

"Have some honor will you?" Flowerpaw meowed gently towards Deadpaw "The warriors here worked hard, you should too instead of complaining over petty matters" the words that came out of Flowerpaws mouth felt like it would signal a fight.

"Whatever, I'll work twice as hard!" Deadpaw pumped her chest proudly.

"It's good to see you so excited Deadpaw," Dawnpaw meowed, humor in her voice.

Deadpaw snorted "When have I not been excited,"

"How was the medicine cat den Dawnpaw?" Stormpaw asked quickly so Deadpaw couldn't say any of her egotistic remarks.

Dawnpaw looked up, looking deep in thought as she looked back at Stormpaw again. "It was really interesting I learned new herbs...Oh it was amazing..."

Flowerpaw rolled her eyes "Of course its ectasy for a medicine cat, meanwhile I see it as a den of bad taste." Dawnpaw stifled a laugh at her remark, Deadpaw looked annoyed as usual and stared down deep at her paws.

"You'll get to see some dreams from Starclan won't you? You'll tell me all about it won't you?" Flowerpaw pressed her questions unto Dawnpaw, even Stormpaw was startled. "I'll think about it...You probably can't keep your mouth shut,"

"We won't sleep in the same den anymore..." Deadpaw meowed quietly, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but we're still littermates and that's all that matters- Oh Snowtail is calling me see you guys at Dawn!" Dawnpaw quickly raced towards the medicine cat den, meeting Snowtail at the entrance before entering.

Deadpaw sat up slowly licking her paws "Im tired, I'm going to sleep are you guys coming?" Flowerpaw looked up anxiously "Well I have to clean the Elder's den...Since Dewpaw and Yellowpaw are slacking off...and Tallpaw is a clumsy cat as always... Well see you guys at Dawn, before racing towards a nearby warrior eating his prey.

Deadpaw stared at Stormpaw "Well?" Stormpaw rolled her eyes "Of course I'm coming you furball..." Deadpaw purred approvingly before racing towards the Apprentice den as Stormpaw trailed close behind. The two cats entered the den to find it empty. Deadpaw sniffed around for a nest before settling down and closing her eyes, Stormpaw laid down next to her.

"Are you happy?" Deadpaw asked, Stormpaw was slightly startled by this question but flicked her ears forward "yes." There was a long silence before Deadpaw spoke " I see..." before turning her head once more, as silence filled the den.


	4. Chapter 3: (Deadpaws Pov)

Deadpaw opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly at the incoming light through the den. She looked around to see the other apprentices sleeping soundly; they were sleeping heavily a few rustled in their nests. Deadpaw sat up slowly but broadly, she looked at Stormpaw's sleeping body before padding out of the stone den alone. The sun was barely seeping up through the sky, there were some cats out _probably doing patrols..._ one cat padded towards her; it was Sharpclaw.

"You're up early, I'm going to take you out for training how to hunt." The deputy meowed plainly.

"When will I learn how to fight?" Deadpaw meowed impatiently, lashing her tail.

"Hunting is part of that...your lack of morality is going to drive me mad," Sharpclaw growled slightly, flicking his ears irritably.

"Sharpclaw!" Sharpclaw turned his head to the mention of his name. "Flameclaw..." Sharpclaw muttered. A ginger tom, padded toward them he glanced at Deadpaw before setting his eyes on the deputy. "Who's going on the dawn patrol?"

Sharpclaw flicked his tail " For the Dawn patrol...Brambletail should lead...Whiteclaw, and Shadowpelt...make sure Brambletails and Whiteclaws apprentices are coming with them, You and your Apprentice will go on a hunting patrol with Bluetail and her Apprentice later." Sharpclaw meowed his instructions to the ginger warrior.

Flamclaw dipped his head toward the deputy "I'll make sure they know." The ginger tom padded across the tall green grass to rejoin the group of cats. The brown stripped tom stared at Deadpaw "Let's go, to the hunting grounds" he flicked his tail signaling his apprentice to follow him. They left the clans entrance, brushing through the ferns that stook out. The warm air blew through the forest and bristled Deadpaw's fur. She wished she was on the hunting patrol with Stormpaw, but maybe she'll learn how to hunt first and brag to Stormpaw. Deadpaw purred silently to herself quietly so that Sharpclaw wouldn't hear or think that Deadpaw was weird. Sharpclaw stopped abruptly, suddenly sniffing the air.

"This is the perfect area for prey." Sharpclaw meowed mostly to himself, but loud enough for Deadpaw to hear. Sharpclaw dropped to a hunting Crouch keeping his tail low, but barely touching the ground. "That prey scent is a rabbit, rabbits can feel the vibrations on the earth...so be really quiet and quick, copy my stance." Sharpclaw whispered to Deadpaw silently. Deadpaw did as she was told, she attempted to copy what her mentor was doing and looked through the bushes to where Sharpclaw was looking at. It was a white, plump fluffy creature it seemed to be distracted with its own food. "When you leap...make sure to have a good angle to pin your prey, so it can't escape and kill it." Sharpclaw instructed Deadpaw firmly. "I will demonstrate, watch." Sharpclaw leaped quickly from his position, pinning the surprised rabbit. The rabbit squealed desperately, trying to escape from Sharpclaw's unsheathed claws. He bit the rabbit in the neck killing it instantly, as it went limp and lifeless.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Deadpaw meowed astonished. "When can I do that?"

Sharpclaw held the catch in his jaws and placed it on the grass. "Now, find a prey scent and copy what I did," Sharpclaw dug in the ground to place his fresh-kill in for safe keeping. "I will follow you but not closely,"

Deadpaw nodded, then raised her muzzle to try and catch a scent in the windy breeze. She padded around a bit until she caught a prey scent she interpreted to be a mouse. She raced quickly towards the scent, padding quietly when seeing the mouse in a flurry of tall grass. Deadpaw lowered herself, keeping her tail low and creeping behind the mouse. She then launched her body from her position unto the confused mouse as she unsheathed her claws and pinned it down, taking a killing blow to its neck.  
She picked it up amused of her catch, Sharpclaw arose from the bushes slightly amused.

" That was a pretty good catch, most apprentices wouldn't get it on the first try," Sharpclaw slurred the last words, his face emotionless.

Deadpaw rose her head proudly and scoffed "Well I'm not like other apprentices, maybe I have something they don't have!" Sharpclaw didn't say anything but nodded reluctantly "Why don't you catch more prey, and bring it to the elders"

Deadpaw flicked her tail in irritation "Why do I have to bring prey to those mangy old pelts, can't they get their own?"

Sharpclaw stared at Deadpaw "It's one of the duties of a Apprentice, you'll also have to change their bedding and clean their ticks...Don't tell me that you thought being a warrior was easy."

"I want the easy way in!" Deadpaw meowed impatiently, she was clearly getting Sharpclaws fur bristled.

"There is no easy way in! Now hunt for the elders and I'll see if your catch is worthy enough" Sharpclaw meowed barely sneering at he apprentice.

Deadpaw rolled her eyes and put her catch in a hole under the tree before bounding off searching for new scents of prey, time passed quickly as Deadpaw caught more prey she lost some due to her lack of timing. She caught a vole, mouse, and a squirrel, she went back to get her catch from earlier, she was deeply proud of her achievement. Deadpaw attempted to hold all of her prey in her muzzle, although the squirrel was plump it was hard.

"I'll help you with that," A familiar voice and scent, she quickly interpreted to be Sharpclaw. She shook her head vigorously, and one of her catch dropped from her mouth. Sharpclaw picked it up while having the rabbit from earlier in his mouth.  
The two cats padded in silence until they reached the leafy entrance of their clan.

"Rmwember to twake thwat cwatch two the Elwders," Sharpclaw attempted to say with the prey in his mouth, Deadpaw understood the slurred words and nodded reluctantly padding towards the Elders den. About the time she got inside she saw a tom, probably an apprentice, searching for ticks in the elders flank.

"Watch it! You're pulling on my fur!" An elder growled, the other elder purred "Dappletail you've grown more sensitive everyday, im sure the apprentice is doing a wonderful job,"

"Shut up, Lionpepelt!" Dappletail growled at the scruffy ginger tom, but he only ignored the she-cat "I really need these ticks off of me...Plus Hollyflower is the one spreading all of them..."

Deadpaw plopped her prey in the den "I've got your prey," All the cats in the den stared at her, before Hollyflower meowed clearly happy to see fresh-kill.

"I'm not only spreading ticks but I am hungry!" Hollyflower took a squirrel from the catch as the others took their piece and munched in it.

"Oh tallpaw continue doing Dappletail's ticks they're really bad..." Lionpelt meowed to the spotted gray tom as Dappletail glared at Lionpelt. Hollyflower stared at Deadpaw "You must be the new apprentice, how's your training going," the elders exchanged glances, "it's always nice to have new apprentices, hey bring joy to this clan," Dappletail slurred silently.

Deadpaw meowed " My training is doing great, I'm learning new things"

"I wonder when I will be a warrior..." Tallpaw muttered silently, Dapplepelt snorted "When you are ready, I hate it when these youngsters are so impatient!"

Hollyflower meowed quietly "Remember when you wanted to be a warrior so bad that you left camp and tried to prove that you could catch prey before you were even apprenticed?" Dapplepelt snorted again, but more loudly "THATS different!"

"Hey tallpaw?" Deadpaw meowed, she had a question that she wanted to ask.

"Yeah?" Tallpaw meowed through the flank of Dappletail.

"Have you seen Stormpaw?"

Tallpaw paused, before answering "I saw her with Flowertail...they were sharing tongues" Tallpaw seemed to stutter saying those words.

"Oh..." Deadpaw meowed disappointed "How about Dawnpaw?"

"I saw those medicine cats leave to go get more herbs, Snowtail apparently always plans ahead."  
Lionpelt meowed "I was sharing tongues with my best old friend Shadowpelt..."

"I see..." Deadpaw meowed quietly, she was alone again and it clearly hurt her. She wanted to blame her sisters for her pain, but deep down she knew that it was beyond their power. Her stomach growled viscously "You should go get something to eat." Hollyflower meowed, pieces of prey in her mouth.

"Yeah I will.." Her tail dropped sadly as she padded out the den, how long will she and her sisters be separated?


	5. Chapter 4: (Dawnpaws Pov)

Dawnpaw pawed through the tall ferns near the lake, looking for watermint as Snowtail instructed. She spotted some, the shaded green green plant was unrecognizable. Dawnpaw grabbed a few, she was sure their supply of watermint was almost already full. Snowtail was looking for catmint, it was early to be looking for this herb but it would be best to be prepared for the deadly season of leafbare. Dawnpaw decided to look for Snowtail informing her of her finding, she spotted her in a patch of catmint near a tree. Dawnpaw padded through the tall grass, as the tall ferns brush against her flank. She set the watermint in front of her, Snowtail turned her head recognizing Dawnpaw's presence.

"Oh, so I see you've got the watermint?" Snowtail purred amused. " I've found some catmint...this will definitely help during bare-leaf," Snowtail's voice was hardly amused, which troubled Dawnpaw.

"Um are you ok?" Dawnpaw was concerned about her mentor, Snowtail snapped her head up and purred.

"Happy that we have the herbs, now come on let's get to camp!" Snowtail flicked her tail and picked up the catmint, as Dawnpaw followed her mentor. The sun was still in the sky beaming, with hot desire.

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip a rooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting back to camp was joy to Dawnpaw's heart, she was able to smell the familiar scents of her home. Dawnpaw continued to follow Snowtail into the Medicine cat den, she put her found herbs in the correct shelf as Snowtail did the same.

Snowtail looked at Dawnpaw and purred "I'm so proud we got what we needed today, you're learning rather quickly," Dawnpaw was filled with embarrassment being complimented like this so easily.

"I-It's nothing much, I've always been in here when I was a kit, plus I-I don't know the difference between some herbs so..." Dawnpaw stammered shuffling her paws almost creating a dirt cloud.

Snowtail purred "Then I will teach you, don't worry too much..." Snowtail paused, she looked like she was deep in thought. "Why don't you see your sisters? Or if you would like stay with me and enhance your learning."

Dawnpaw stared at Snowtail quizzically "Is that a trick question?" Dawnpaw wondered if her mentor was testing her, and yet she did want to go see her sisters but it could be the wrong answer.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Snowtail meowed calmly.

"I'll be right back!" Dawnpaw skittered out of the den, letting the beaming sun hit her warm flank; as she felt the tickle of grass under her pads. She saw cats sharing tongues, it was a time where clan members clean each other and share interesting news. She spotted Stormpaw and Deadpaw, she hurried quickly towards them.

"Hey..." Dawnpaw panted heavily, she just noticed she didn't run that much.

"Hey, well I have to go" Stormpaw meowed happily, Deadpaw looked at Stormpaw blankly.

"Where are you going?" Dawnpaw asked her sister wondering why she was leaving so soon.

"She's going on a hunting patrol, its sunhigh." Deadpaw meowed slowly and slurred interrupting Strompaw's chance to answer.

"Stormpaw!" Dawnpaw turned around to see Bluetail calling her sister.

"Well I have to go!" Stormpaw scurried to where Bluetail was, and Dawnpaw immediately recognized Flowerpaw and her mentor Flameclaw. The four cats then soon left the camp through the entrance.

"Deadpaw are you ok?" Dawnpaw noticed her sisters attitude to become nonchalant and bored.

"Yeah..." Deadpaw meowed without looking at Dawnpaw, then purred "Now that you're here I'm fine"

Dawnpaw purred "I'm glad to hear that," Dawnpaw began licking her sisters pelt, cleaning her ruffled pelt.

"I said...something offensive...to...um Stormpaw...and it was...really stupid..." Deadpaw meowed solemnly.

"Then you will apologize to her...right?" Dawnpaw meowed through her licks, Deadpaw paused.

"Hopefully I can..." Deadpaw flicked her ears "Hey I've heard there's going to be a full moon..." Deadpaw turned her head to look at Dawnpaw "Now everyone will know we're apprentices at the gathering!"

Dawnpaw purred, she was happy her sister was excited to attend the gathering; it was a meeting where cats from all clans meet in the middle of the lake for a truce. They would talk about simple things such as the appointment of new apprentices.

"I wonder who Grassstar will appoint to the gathering..." Deadpaw murmured silently, her eyes staring blankly at the highrock. Dawnpaw shrugged in response and groomed herself "The sun was almost completly down .." she can see bits of silverpelt fainted in the sky the breeze suddenly got cool that it ruffled Dawnpaws fur making her shiver at the sense.

"He will probably say who they are when everycat finally returns to camp" Dawnpaw meowed between licks, Deadpaw groaned sulkly Dawnpaw purred teasingly "You'll just have to wait."

"Oh Deadpaw hi!" The two cats cast their attention to a brown spotted tom "Oh hi Tallpaw, you finished with the elders already?" Deadpaw meowed curiously.

Tallpaw nodded enthusiastically "I'm used to it now," Dawnpaw purred gently "Deadpaw will someday get used to it as well.."

Deadpaw looked shocked "HUH?!" her expression was not amused, Tallpaw purred silently.

"Isn't that what you're going to do soon?" Dawnpaw teasingly meowed holding in her laughter.

"Ugh whatever...Let's get a bite to eat," Deadpaw muttered as Tallpaw and Dawnpaw both snickered playfully. Dawnpaw purred silently to herself she felt happy that she was spending time with her sister, it was almost like they were kits again.


	6. Chapter 5: (Stormpaws Pov)

Chapter 5-

"Nice catch Flowerpaw!" Flameclaw meowed proudly to his apprentice, Flowerpaw happily placed her finch on the grass. A purr rumbled in Stormpaw's throat.

"I bet I can still do better!" Stormpaw bounded around Flowerpaw, Bluetail scoffed shaking her head.

"You're a newly appointed apprentice how will you be better than Flameclaw's apprentice, who's has an awful amount of training before you were born?!" Bluetail exclaimed,

"Are you finally saying I'm a good mentor?" Flameclaw meowed with certainty in his eyes.

Bluetail scoffed "Hardly..." Flameclaw groaned at her response, glaring at her.

"I was just joking anyway..." Stormpaw meowed bumping into Flowerpaw sending them both on the grass frailing their paws in amusement.

"Come on Stormpaw get your catch by the tree, and Flowerpaw get your finch we need to get back in time for the gathering." Bluetail meowed sending the two apprentices abruptly on their paws. Flowerpaw happily picked up her Finch and went to Flameclaw's side, while Stormpaw dug up her rabbit and positioned the fresh-kill in her jaws. The four cats were on their way towards the camp as sun set shades on the forest casting dark shadows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip :0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stormpaw arrived at camp the sun peeking through the forest, silverpelt was visible in the sky setting the darkish purple shade in the sky.

 _"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock_ _for a Clan meeting..."_ Stormpaw heard the familiar words and turned her head to the cat on the highrock; it was the Thunderclan leader Grassstar.

"I guess it's time don't you think?" Bluetail meowed, Stormpaw purred and touched noses with her mentor, Flowerpaw padded up to Stormpaw her eyes beaming with excitement.

"Race me!" Flowertail bounded off quick leaving Stormpaw behind bewildered.

"Don't leave me behind you furball!" Stormpaw meowed a purr rumbling in her throat before catching up with her friend, finding a spot beside her before settling down and turning her head to see other cats chatting creating an eager atmosphere.

"Look its Dawnpaw and Deadpaw...And they're with Tallpaw!" Flowerpaw happily nudged Stormpaw to look in her direction, Stormpaw squinted her eyes to try to beyond the crowd of cats. She finally spotted them sitting together chatting together happily, Stormpaw's ear twitched uncomfortably. She suddenly remembered what Deadpaw said to her, Stormpaw shook her head. It was not the time to think of the past she needed to think of now, she looked at the highrock expectantly waiting for Grassstar to start. The grassy tom looked over at the sea of cats before ejecting his voice loudly.

"Now that you've all gathered here on this wonderful night, a night that we share a truce with the clans." Grassstar straightened up. " We will begin to leave, I would like to have at least 4 warriors behind at the camp if you would like to attend the gathering come as you please." Grassstar purred lightly before flicking his tail signaling the end of the meeting and leaping down from the highrock. Stormpaw saw Sharpclaw talking to a group of warriors, she suddenly felt a sudden nudge on the shoulder; she turned her head to see Flowerpaw poking her with her paw.

"Stop daydreaming, let's go." Flowerpaw meowed hinting impatience in her voice, Stormpaw saw Grassstar leading a string of cats including the deputy behind; Flowerpaw and Stormpaw followed leaving the camp behind, the moon casting a full light.

The string of cats continued to lurk through the forest the moon shining on their flanks through the trees. Stormpaw couldn't hold in her excitement she was practically trying to see ahead of the cats.

"Can you relax? You're acting jittery as a mouse!" Flowerpaw exclaimed receiving a confused look from Stormpaw.

"Isn't it normal to be this excited? It's my first time!" Stormpaw retorted, she was anxious to get to the gathering.

"Relax we're almost there.." Flowerpaw meowed calmly, as they were about to walk over a log over the black, flowing water. Stormpaw hesitantly put her paws on the log steadily balancing herself from falling. She traced the steps of the cats in front of her, smelling the faint smell of the murky water below. She was relieved to hop of the log safely on the grass, she suddenly recognized faint smells of the clans from her training. Her excitement made her heart race and her ears twicthed with anticipation.

"Are you ready new apprentice?" Flowerpaw meowed bumping into Stormpaw.

"You bet I am!" Stormpaw meowed with confidence and ease, she knew she was ready.


End file.
